1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the insertion of a flexible catheter into a vein of a patient for intravenous administration of fluids. More Particularly the invention relates to devices wherein the flexible catheter is inserted into the vein by a sharp needle about which the catheter is snugly mounted, and the needle and catheter are inserted into the vein and the needle retracted leaving the catheter in place. More particularly the invention relates to a catheter insertion device wherein the insertion needle is retractable into the device after removal. Most particularly the invention relates to a catheter insertion device with an integral IV port wherein the insertion device is directly connected to the IV fluid source.
2. Related Art
The development of flexible intravenous catheters has greatly increased the comfort of patients during intravenous administration of medicinal fluids. The flexible catheter prevents unwanted puncture of the vein. The flexible catheter normally consists of a narrow tube of NYLON or TEFLON construction with a rigid member attached at the rear end for connection to the source of fluid to be administered.
Because the catheter is flexible it cannot by itself be inserted into the vein. Therefore, the catheter is snugly nested about a sharp hypodermic type needle which can be inserted into the vein. After insertion the sharp needle is withdrawn leaving the catheter in place for connection to the fluid source. The insertion needle is usually discarded as it is intended for a single use only. Often the needle is discarded in a careless manner leaving the exposed needle point as a hazard.
Accidental needle prick has been a problem for years in the health care industry. However, the advent of the HIV or AIDS virus has focused attention on the problem. While several diseases, such as viral hepatitis, may be contracted from bodily fluids of infected persons, HIV has caused the most concern because to date no preventative or cure is known. Protection against accidental needle prick is expected to remain a concern even after a vaccine or cure is found, an ounce of prevention being worth a pound of cure.
Earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,019 and 5,176,650 have addressed this problem in regard to catheter insertion devices.